


(a little) (too much)

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami doesn't share all that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(a little) (too much)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Ao ⇢ Kaga ⇠ Kise polyamory. Originally these were both published on Tumblr (and the first part was meant to be published alone), but I wanted to expand on it a little. I should write more of them sighs.

" _Kagami_..."

Aomine means it to come out angry, furious, dominating, but there's just enough threadiness to it that it comes out needy and weak instead, needy enough that he almost wants to stifle it all up and ask Kagami to forget this whole thing ever happened, forget that he'd asked Kagami to help him out with this, this one time.

 _Because he thought he'd be ready for this, because he always thought that he was stronger than this_.

But Kagami just smiles at him (and it's not even that smug), and he pushes his finger in a little deeper, searching.

"What?" Aomine can't help but note that Kagami's biting his lip a little as he asks the question, almost like he's trying to withhold an embarrassing noise of his own. So he doesn't respond at first, and rocks a little against Kagami's finger a little instead, and of course Kagami just has to blush a little harder and look away. _Perfect_.

"You're really gonna make me do all the work here, Kagami? _Come on_. Just try a little harder, you wanna be good for me, right?" It was meant as a challenge, it was meant to cajole him into being a little more aggressive, a little harder, but—

Kagami just scowls at him and pulls out.

"Only if you let me gag you first, asshole."

* * *

"So?"

It was always in the middle of kissing, that Kise really chose to start talking. It never took words for them to start, because that was easier to communicate through a touch or a smile, but eventually Kise always had something to say.

(It actually used to really get on Kagami's nerves, because he had been used to Aomine, first, before this strange current situation. And Aomine, at least at first, had never wanted to say anything.)

"How was Aominecchi?" Kise was smiling at him as he said it, but there was something a little knowing, a little mischevious in his expression too, like he already know. Kagami couldn't help but return that sunny smile with a frown— up until now they never really talked about what they did with each other, even if they all knew that they spent time with each other, even if they knew (in a general sense) what they did with each other.

(And Kagami really had no interest in what Kise and Aomine did together, because he was already jealous enough that the two of them had years of pain and love and history that Kagami would never be able to be a part of. He would always be the newcomer, he'd always be 'the Miracle who wasn't a Miracle'.)

"Dickish."

"You know," Kise whispered, wrapping an arm around Kagami's shoulder, pulling them together, "Aominecchi was very graphic, when he texted me about it. Did you really get him off with just your fingers? I've never been able to—"

Kise batted Kagami's hand away, the hand that Kagami had been trying to shut him up with, and he kept talking, with a blissful smile.

"I've never been able to do _that_ for him. Kagamicchi, why were you trying to cover my mouth?"

There was an embarrassed pause, and Kagami started to pull further away, at least until Kise closed his hand around Kagami's and dragged him back. Keeping him still.

"You're jealous, right?" Kagami nodded, a little stiffly.

"Well, if Aominecchi keeps sending me texts like that, I might get a little jealous too." Kagami winced as Kise cupped his cheek in his hand, still giving him that stupid, knowing smile.

"So next time, let me watch."


End file.
